shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Devil's Watch On The Grim Reaper?! Desdaro vs Grim
On a certain island in the New World, Magarani D Grim was raising havoc within a Marine Base, He recently destroyed 3 battleships, 2 back up battleships, Killed 124 Marines soldiers and destroyed one Pacifista now hes walking through the destruction of the Marine Base holding his scythe and laying it on his left shoulder looking around. Grim: 'Nanananana lalalaaaaaaaaah one two three and boom kaboom goes the base of Marines hahaha i dazzle myself sometimes '???: 'Indeed this is alot of destruction from someone like you ''Grim turned behind him to see a person standing behind him holding a large war fan with tomoes on it and chained to the back of his robes, He is hiding his face with an orange mask and has unusual eyes. 'Grim: '''And who may i ask are you? '???: I am the Vice Admiral Desdaro i came here to see whats the delay in your capture and i see.....That it is you 'Grim: '''Des.........Daro...........? Deja vu hmmmm do i know you from somewhere? ''Desdaro looked at Grim with no reply, He simply walked towards him slowly holding his war fan and preparing to swing it towards him, Grim simply laughed a bit and started walking as well also preparing to swing his scythe. 'Grim: '''C'mon you dont think you can beat me with a missely fan its not even hot outside hahaha '''Desdaro: '''Hmmm we will see about that ''They then both instantly swinged there weapons and sent large air thrusts at each other, The power of the air thrusts was so powerfull it slightly broke the ground when it passed through it and sliced trees that were both close and far from them, Once they clashed they sent a large gust of wind to an enormous radius of the area also causing huge amounts of dust at the area, Grim looked around the dusty area trying to find Desdaro but with no luck 'Grim: '''Hehehe your quite impressive i havent seen anyone being able of destroying by air thrusts hahahahaha guess that proves your rank as a Vice Admiral but........I have a feeling you had another previous rank am i right '''Desdaro: '''Rear Admiral comes before Vice Admiral so yes i had a previous rank same as every other Vice Admiral '''Grim: '''Well i meant a rank not connected to the Marines am....I....Right? ''Desdaro didnt answer to Grim, Grim was still looking for Desdaro suddenly apearing from the dust clouds behind Grim swinging his war fan at him sending Grim back with a few small scratches, Grim got up after being hit luckily the air thrust from Desdaro cleared the dust clouds so the two were able of seeing each other again. 'Desdaro: '''Thats the result of not taking an enemy seriously '''Grim: '''Mye~s indeed you know thats exacly what a Revolutionary Commander once said to other low ranking Revolutionarys i believe his name was somewhat familiar to your what was it again hmmmm ah yes Desm.... ''Before Grim could finish Desdaro instantly apeared infront of Grim preparing to swing his fan once more but Grim quickly swinged his scythe towards Desdaro being closer of hitting him but once he hit Desdaro or was near hitting him an invisible force field pushed him backwards in powerfull force, Grim crashed into some rocks and got up looking at Desdaro. 'Grim: '''A Devil Fruit? Which one? '''Desdaro: '''Its paramecia but im afraid i myself dont know whats this Devil Fruits name but i also dont care all i care about is that i have its power for myself. '''Grim: '''Ahhh what a shame i was so curious of the name but atleast your happy with your power same as me ''Desdaro put his war fan on his back and began to walk towards Grim being slowly walking at first but starting to run faster after a few steps. 'Grim: '''Oh i see.....So thats how ya want it then thats how ya get it Vicey ''Grim also put his scythe on his back and began to walk towards Desdaro with the same speed as him but starting to run faster after each few steps at the end they began to run towards each other in great speed then suddenly disapearing from the eyes of the Marine soldies who were looking at the fight since it began. 'Marine: '''W-What? W-Wh-Where? How? ''Suddenly a powerfull clash was seen in the air sending an impact towards the Marines then continueing to clash in different parts of the area sending large impact after each time, Then both of them apeared standing in where they were before disapearing with they're fists after recently hitting each others faces. 'Grim: '''Your pretty fast and even with my jumping speed you can catch up to me i gotta say your one heck of a Vice Admiral '''Desdaro: '''I dont take compliment from scums like you '''Grim: '''So i see ''The two backed away from each other Grim apeared with a small wound on his cheek while Desdaro's mask apeared undamaged, The two grabbed they're weapons once more and prepared to clash once more. 'Grim: '''I somewhat have a feeling your hiding your fruits full power am i right? '''Desdaro: '''Impressive you can sense many things with simply a feeling in the gut '''Grim: '''Its a born talent i can know alot of things with just a small feeling after all i can hear many things '''Desdaro: '''Interesting ''The two ran towards each other once more with they're weapons this time, When they were extremely close to each other and so were they're weapons they disapeared in an instant, Many large slices and impacts were caused in different parts of the area and nearly hitting each one of the Marine soldiers that were injured on the ground, Suddenly they both apeared pulling each other back and began clashing with each other with they're weapons, Then at an instant Desdaro Stopped Grim's scythe that nearly injured a wounded Marine soldier. 'Grim: '''Ohhhh so you care for your subordinates its been along time since ive seen a high ranking guy like you actually caring for someone thats pretty rare with most of them '''Desdaro: '''I believe you met Tombstone Grim also known as "Graveyard" do not mistake me for him for if i could i would kill him myself with joy at every second of it '''Grim: '''Ya know "Gravey"? HA! well lets see if you really are different then him ''Grim suddenly disapeared leaving an impact around the area around him, He reapeared next to an injured Marine soldier and grabbed him by head, Grim placed his scythe near the Marines neck, Desdaro looked at him with a slightly angered look in his eyes. 'Desdaro: '''Dont you even dare '''Grim: '''How much different are you from "Gravey"? ''Grim got his scythe closer and closer to the Marines neck getting closer to injuring him at any moment, Desdaro instantly ran towards him and apeared infront of him instantly preparing to punch him, Grim quickly let go of the Marines and hit Desdaro in the face with an open hand sending Desdaro to a far away distance while crashing at the rocks that are on the ground, And evantually hitting a small cliff getting burried under a large rubble. 'Grim: '''Ha i'de like to see him get out of that one good thing i didnt have to kill you soldier salutes......Why did i just salute to ya? ''Desdaro began to come out of the rubble with a small crack on his mask, He grabbed his war fan and walked towards Grim slowly, Grim also walked towards him at the end they both reached each other and were face to face. 'Desdaro: '''I will kill you for the trouble you've done '''Grim: '''You might've been able to counter my air thrusts but boy this is a different manner than that ''The two backed there heads and quickly headbutted each other then backing up from each other, They both looked at one another, Desdaro got up and put his war fan on his back. 'Desdaro: '''You were right about one thing i havent shown you the full power of my Devil Fruit '''Grim: '''Haha will c'mon show me watcha got ''Desdaro held both his hands together making a small red dome apear around him which apears to have protected him in most of this fight, The red dome started to become larger slowly and grew a human-like body with no legs since it was attached to the ground that Desdaro was standing on, The human-like shield started to grow two faces on both of the sides of the head with horns on each side, Four arms with two arms at each side of the body, From the palm of one hand on each side grew zigzag shaped blades, Grim looked both amazed and shocked of what he just saw. 'Grim: '''What is that? '''Desdaro: '''This is the shield that protects me from any harm the unbreakable shield that will show you horror you never imagined and you will pay for the sins that you have commited i will do that as my duty as both a Marine and Vice Admiral but i will show respect to you as you are a formidable opponent i will use this power against you but not fully '''Grim: '''What a shame looked forward for some major action oh well ''Desdaro's Devil Fruit ability disapeared from sight, Both Grim and Desdaro prepared to fight once more they ran at each other with full force preparing to fight with they're hands, They firstly clashed with they're fists to each others faces same as they have before and they began to clash fists with each other constintly without any stop, At the end they both punched each other with incredible force that they both flew backwards crashing into rocks on the way, Getting up and charging once more at each other, Once they were near each other and so were they're fists, Grim disapeared and reapearedd behind Desdaro swinging his scythe at him full power literaly slicing Desdaro in half from the stomach. 'Grim: '''Its over now ya should've used ya full power ''Desdaro's sliced body began to glow red as he transformed into his own Devil Fruit ability in which was the large two faced four armed demonic shield with the zigzag shaped blades, Desdaro looked at Grim with on of his faces that was on his back and clenched his hand into a fist preparing to punch Grim. 'Grim: '''Ah chestnut ''When Desdaro;s large fist connected with the ground it caused a small tremors around the area breaking a large radius of the area around him, He removed his fist to see if he crushed Grim when he checked Grim was no where to be seen. 'Desdaro: '''Were are you Grim show yourself to me now ''Grim apeared above Desdaro twisting his scythe around preparing an air thrust, He sent an extremely powerfull air thrust that was sure to be destructive for when it hit it caused tremendous damage to the area creating a large crater, Grim reached the ground and looked for Desdaro. 'Grim: '''Here Dessy Dessy Dessy here boy c'mon i wanna know if your dead ''Suddenly Desdaro apeared from the ground behind Grim still in his current red shield form waving another fist towards Grim. 'Grim: '''C'MON BRING IT ALL OUT AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Grim swinged his scythe at Desdaro's fist making both of them clash but due to Desdaro's increased size and strength he was able of crushing Grim under his fist, Desdaro turned back to normal apearing in one piece instead of two as he was sliced before, He looked at Grim who was crushed by the massive power of his fist. 'Grim: '''You......One piece...........H-how? '''Desdaro: '''It seems that once i take that form my wounds heal faster than usual and as you can see it even healed a life threatning wound without leaving a scratch ''Grim slowly got up feeling large amounts of pain after being crushed by Desdaro's fist, Once he got up he looked at Desdaro. 'Grim: '''You know i can make anything i want........To jump including this ground hahaha '''Desdaro: '''Janpu Janpu no Mi, Paramecia class Devil Fruit allow you to jump in unimaginable speed and make other things that you come in contact with jump as well am i correct? '''Grim: '''Smarty pants but yeah thats it ya did your homework i see hehe '''Desdaro: '''I have no more time to waste on you as those marines need to have they're wounds taken care of now you will come with me '''Grim: '''Yeah yeah yeah the usual as always haha so tell me ya got kids? A wife maybe? Hahahahaha ahhhhh so much for trying to get along with the mighty Vice Admiral who succesfully captured me when many have tried hehehe not including Garp though ''Desdaro grabbed Grim by his shirt and threw him to the ship Desdaro used to get to the island, Grim hit the ship and fell on the ground he then looked at Desdaro who walked towards him. 'Grim: '''Your tough real tough maybe even too tough but hey no one said tough guys that can catch me dont exist '''Desdaro: '''Should i kill you or simply arrest you for your crimes? '''Grim: '''I'de go with arresting if i was you pal cause i dont think killing me will be a walk in the park haha ''Desdaro walked towards Grim holding Grim's scythe and slashed Grim's chest with it mercilessly making Grim bleed alot, Desdaro then turned away and left Grim's scythe next to his "Body". 'Desdaro: '''And so ends the reign of the Grim Reaper '''Grim: '''And begins the reign of those who show less care to others ''Desdaro was instantly shocked after hearing Grim speak he turned to see Grim standing up holding his scythe and wiping the blood from its blade, Grim walked towards the shocked Desdaro. 'Grim: '''You actually thought you can kill the Grim Reaper, The Angel of Death? I told you arresting is the way to go but you refused it so now you die for your mistake ''Grim swinged his scythe high and swinged it at Desdaro with a powerfull force sending an incredibly large air thrust hitting Desdaro and continueing onto the Marine Base which is where it stopped after it hit it, Desdaro looked at Grim while bleeding from his stomach. 'Desdaro: '''You arent human are you? '''Grim: '''Not anymore im afraid now i am.....Death ''The Marine Base behind Desdaro started to break down after it got hit, Desdaro however it not fall like the base behind him still stood up preparing to continue the fight. 'Desdaro: '''Will finish this now '''Grim: '''Indeed we will ive gotten bored of this long fight ''The two charged at each other and clashed with tey're weapons as they began to attack each other repeatedly with they're weapons non-stop, Amazingly Desdaro's war fan stood up against Grim's scythe as they were both unscratched without any small scratches at all, After a long time of clashing 6 hours have passed and yet Grim and Desdaro are still clashing weapons without stopping suddenly a yellow monkey head shaped laser was hit near them making them stop and look at the direction it came from seeing one of the three Admiral Kizaru along with Sentomaru. 'Sentomaru: '''This place is a mess and the forces are weak losing to only one man especially letting the base get destroyed '''Kizaru: '''Ohhhhhh loooooook its the guy who beeeeeaaaaaat Sakazuki 10 years ago Maaaaagarani D Griiiiiiim '''Sentomaru: '''Dont forget the Vice Admiral who was sent to take care of him Desdaro and his still hasnt taken care of him even with his own power useless ''Desdaro looked at the two Marines who came to the battle ground 'Desdaro: '''Admiral Kizaru sir Salutes what are you doing here sir if im allowed to ask? '''Kizaru: '''Deeeeeeeeeesdarooooooooooo you tooooook toooooooooooooooooooooooooo long at getting riiiiiid of Magarani sooooooooo we were sent to seeeeeeeeeeeee whats the problem '''Desdaro: '''There is no problem at all i have everything under control '''Grim: '''Hahaha under control yeah right im not even down and you claim to have complete control hahahaha..........Ah damn of all the Admirals it had to be Kizaru of all the three freakin' Admirals why not Aokiji or Akainu c'mon.........Im definetly sure now that God hates me ''Kizaru looked at Grim and instantly apeared infront of him with a light speed kick getting closer to Grim's head, Once it hit Grim was sent flying towards a small cliff ending up under a large rubble. 'Kizaru: '''Toooooooooo bad fooooooooooor yoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu but i waaaaaaas the only Admiral available fooooor this jooooooooob ''Grim came out of the rubble with alot of blood on the right side of his head and with his right eye closed. 'Grim: '''Hahaha thats funny i thought the Goverment was suppose to help at aaaallllll times haha '''Desdaro: '''Admiral Kizaru sir if i may thats criminal is my responsibility so if i may.... '''Kizaru: '''Theres nooooo need fooooooor that ill finish this quick '''Grim: '''Finish me hahaha quick haha dont you mean you'll finish this in a flash of light? Dhahahahaha i just wish Nova was here to kick you sorry ass again ''At that moment Kizaru instantly apeared infront of Grim and kicked him once more with a light speed kick but this time sending him into a far distance towards the sea. 'Desdaro: '''Theres no doubt this time, He will die for being a Devil Fruit user he has no chance of survival ''Grim then apeared behind Desdaro with more blood on his head. 'Grim: '''Boom goes the weasel and boom i go bye bye hahahaha ''Grim then disapeared far away leaving the Marines behind escaping yet deeply injured. 'Kizaru: '''Ohhhhh what a shame he raaaaaan away again like a coward '''Desdaro: '''Maybe he did but yet he is still a worthy opponent for me i wish to fight him again someday ''THE END Category:Stories Category:Fights Category:HighestBounty123